ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chocobo on the Loose!
Category:QuestsCategory: Jeuno QuestsCategory: Chocobo Raising de:Entlaufener Chocobo! Notes: *This quest is designed to set you up with Chocobo Raising your own Chocobo, however this quest is not required to start raising your own Chocobo. *This quest and Chocobo's Wounds will activate when you speak to Brutus for the first time. They are completely separate, and have no bearing on your ability to do this one, or the Chocobo's Wounds. This quest will activate first, and doesn't need to be completed in order to access Chocobo's Wounds for Chocobo License. *It takes 4 real-life months for the entire Chocobo Raising process. You can retire your Chocobo earlier than the maximum 4 month period however, if you choose. Walkthrough Upper Jeuno * Speak with Brutus in Upper Jeuno near the Chocobo Stables, for a cutscene. ** He will speak of a chocobo's love for running in La Theine Plateau, like they did when they were wild. ** One chocobo will want to leave, and you have to choose the option to let him out. If you try to choose "No, think of Brutus!" the cutscene will just keep re-prompting you. * Brutus, finding out that a Chocobo is missing, asks you to go find him. La Theine Plateau * Head to La Theine, and look for Chocobo Tracks at the far northwest corner of (E-5), just south of the sliver of map in (E-4). * Examine the Chocobo Tracks for a short cutscene. The Chocobo returns to Jeuno on its own. Upper Jeuno * Return to Upper Jeuno, and speak to Brutus, who thanks you for returning the Chocobo. But the Chocobo is acting strangely since returning, and is being a bad influence on the other Chocobos. ** Hantileon, an Elvaan from San d'Oria, arrives to ask Brutus to attend an emergency meeting of the Vana'diel Chocobo Society. You are asked to come along, since you saw the Chocobo last before the change. Southern San d'Oria * Head to the San d'Orian Chocobo Stables in Southern San d'Oria and speak with Hantileon (I-11). ** A cutscene of the Vana'diel Chocobo Society meeting will occur where they try to decide what to do about the change in Chocobo behavior. They will come to an impasse and ask for your advice: ** You will have three options, all of which they will object to one by one (you will be forced to choose all three options). ** After that, you will get a new option, to "Bring the chocobos together". Choose this option. Brutus will side with your idea, and it will be agreed that the chocobos will be brought together in Jeuno. Upper Jeuno * Speak with Brutus for the final cutscene. The chocobos who met at La Theine Plateau are reunited and immediately start feeling better. Brutus will then tell you that he needs to speak with the VCS about all that has happened, and to come back later. Wait until the Vana'diel day changes (becomes 0:00), zone out of Upper Jeuno, and speak with Brutus again. He will thank you and reward you with a Chocobo Egg. This completes the quest. **'Note:' You can complete the quest at any level, but you will not receive the egg until after you speak with him with a job that's level 20 or higher. Chocobo Raising: Bastok Mines, Southern San d'Oria or Windurst Woods * Trade your Chocobo Egg to one of the Vana'diel Chocobo Society NPCs located at the Chocobo Stables at either Bastok Mines, Southern San d'Oria or Windurst Woods to commence your Chocobo Raising.